Edu Borges
Brian Borges better know as Eduardo "Edu" Borges is the main antagonist/protagonist villain of season 1 in the Brazilian TV Series Dupla Identidade (Double Identity). He is a manipulative and dangerous serial killer. Edu is portrayed by Bruno Gagliasso. Biography Brian was born in the United States of America, for unknown reasons he started to kill women in Florida (most likely due to his own psychopathic tendencies). He killed 4 north american women in total, to avoid the police, he changed his name to Eduardo Borges, gaining the nickname, Edu. Now as Eduardo, he moved to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, where he began serial killing once again. He also got work in a local advocacy office, he became Senator Oto's right hand man and Ray's boyfriend. His first onscreen Brazilian victim was a woman named Mariana, Edu posed as a crippled man only to gain her trust and attention, he then hit her in the head, fracturing her skull in the process and thus knocking her unconscious. Mariana was dragged to a nearby forest and tortured both physically and mentally. Edu proceed to kill many women and innocent people during the next episodes and also increasing his position in the local policy. Before being caught by the FBI and sentenced to death, what happened to Brian after the trial is currently unknown, however, it was confirmed that Edu's fate will be revealed in a possible second season. Known Victims The Florida Copycat Killings *Linda West - Partially copied Ted Bundy's M.O., knocked unconscious and abducted, presumably suffered a vast torture session before her death *Emma Stuart - Partially copied BTK Killer's M.O., brutally strangled *Stella Mayer - Unknown *Unnamed Woman - Unknown The RJ Serial Killings *Maria Luiza - Unknown *Simone Dias - Unknown *Isabel - Unknown *Luciane - Unknown *Mariana - Knocked unconscious and dragged to the Tijuca Forest, suffered a vast torture session before her death *Angela - Abducted and sent to the Tijuca Forest, suffered a vast torture session before her death *Unnamed Young Girl - Manipulated by Brian and then sexually tortured in his home, murdered offscreen *Ivan - Pushed from the top of a building *Ana - Hang upside down and tortured, presumably died by blood loss *Unnamed Young Girl - Abducted and presumably tortured, killed offscreen The 12/12 Spree Killings *A Cat - Neck broken *Unnamed Woman - Head smashed against a table and then brutally strangled *Unnamed Woman - Presumably suffered a head trauma and then brutally strangled with a cable *Unnamed Woman - Partially copied John Wayne Gacy's M.O., abducted and sent to the Tijuca Forest, lost Brian's live or die game, tortured, had her head smashed with a rock Personality and Appearance Edu is the very definition of a psychopath; he is a cold, manipulative and very sadistic criminal, taking pride in torturing and murdering innocent and defenseless people. He is also a very smart individual as he was able to become the right hand man of a corrupt politician in just minutes. Edu's appearance is definitely what made him the prolific serial killer that he is today. Due to his handsome appearance, he is able to convince women to let him enter their houses or to convince his victims to go inside his car. Modus Operandi Edu's M.O. seems to randomly change during the course of the series, a possible explanation for this is to not be identified by authorities. During his first known murders, he partially copied the M.O. of famous serial killers, such as Ted Bundy, he would also copy others modi operandi in later murders. He was not a very organized criminal, as he often left major evidence behind. Despite having multiple modi operandi, most of his murders had something in common, he would always gain his victim's trust with his charm, only then to (most of the times) torture and eventually kill them, something which could link the murders. His victimology also did not help him, as most of his victims were young women, which again could easily link the murders together. In one occasion, he realized that he was going to get caught soon, so in one single night he managed to kill three women, all killed with three different modi operandi, something which he had never done before. Overall, Edu could be classified as a Mixed-to-Organized Hedonistic serial killer. Gallery Edu1.jpeg Edu2.jpg Edu3.jpg Edu4.jpg Trivia *Edu, alongside Oswaldo, a prolific serial rapist from another TV show called Justiça (Justice), are considered the most vile characters in modern Brazilian media. *Edu is based on real life serial killer, Ted Bundy. **Ironically, Edu once said to be Bundy's admirer and fan. *Edu's theme song is "One Fatal Secret" by Sepultura. Category:Serial Killers Category:Mongers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Misogynists Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Right-Hand Category:Businessmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Sophisticated Category:The Heavy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fictionalized Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Pure Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Nihilists Category:Homicidal Category:Inconclusive Category:Trickster